


Bear Grylls here, haven’t had ass in three days, waters supply is going down

by Sebcstianstan



Category: Bear Grylls, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack tbh, Cuddling, F/M, Female Reader, God Judging me for making this - Freeform, Huddling For Warmth, Loss of Virginity, Semi Naked Cuddling, Smut, Snowy Mountians, Survival, god judging you for reading this - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan
Summary: Then he sticks his pee pee in ur unexplored cave(Summary courtesy of My best friend G and dedicated to him )





	Bear Grylls here, haven’t had ass in three days, waters supply is going down

**Author's Note:**

> god pleath don't smite me down for writing this v appreciated uwu
> 
> this is where the title is from sksksksk https://youtu.be/j-S719Y8BbU

**Somewhere in the Canada**  
  
  
It has been two days since we got dropped off here.  
  
This was our first survival episode with no crew and only GoPros, we thought what could go wrong? Well.... a lot of things, like a lot.  
  
First our supplies was packed wrong, it was packed for a day and a night, our "vacation" was for three days and two nights. The crew fucked up.  
  
The second thing to have gone wrong is the unaccounted affect of Global Warming because walking up the icy mountains were as dangerous as rock climbing without a harness, because cliffs of ice would just slide down without a notice. Bear and I decide it was best to avoid the mountains even though it was the easiest and smartest path to the pick up location.  
  
Thirdly, no one did their homework on the weather for those three days, which how the hell can you miss checking the weather!  
  
Fourthly what brought us to our newest predicament, a fucking soaked sleeping bag, both soaked.  
  
and to top it all off the GoPros died on the first day.  
  
Bear and I had to leave our make shift tent, made out of leaves and dry grass, because the light drizzly turned into a fucking storm.  
  
We decided it best if we walked back to a empty cave (Meaning we didn't find evidence of animal taking residence there) we found earlier before the sun had lowered.  
  
Once we arrived we sat our things down far into the cave, and tried to scavenged wood that wasn't as wet or soaked.  
  
When we did find the wood we went inside and start and relatively low fire so we wouldn't attract attention. Next we used the reminding wood to set a trap by the entrance just incase a critter did try to make its way inside and we'd have breakfast, an added bonus.  
  
"Just our luck." Bear sighed as he took off his jacket. "our supplies, the mountain, and now the weather." he shook his head in disappoint.  
  
"Yeah, well it could be worse." you replied, as you took off your jacket and soaked pants, Grylls following suit.  
  
"I suppose so." he said, you hummed noncommittally. You sat down by the fire after you hung your clothes on a high rock to let them dry. not soon after Bear sat right next to you.  
  
"we should sleep, so we can pass by time faster and go home already, from this disaster of adventure." You said poking at the fire with a stick, chin tucked under your knees.  
  
"I truly am sorry that this didn't go as planned." he said genuinely. You turned your head to look at him offering him a small smile.  
  
"its alright, this will just make for experience, a bad experience but experience is experience."  
  
"wise words." he said with a chuckle.  
  
Yawning you moved back a bit, moving twigs and rocks out of what you decided to sleep at. You turned to your side, back facing the fire, uncomfortable falling asleep. You heard a small distant Goodnight as you fell deeper into sleep, not having the energy to return it.  
  
When you awoke it was still night, the moon was hung high. You shivered and pulled your legs in, turning on the other side to at least get the last of the ember hitting your face but when you turned the fire was completely out. You let out a small, weak, whimper, this is so the worst day of your life.  
  
Suddenly a rustling sound came from the other side of the fire pit, your heart started to pound like a hummingbird, frighten of what might have caused the noise.   
  
The moon was barely illuminating the cave, you stopped breathing for what felt like forever but resumed as a familiar voice spoke out.  
  
"Are you awake?" a raspy, sleepy Bear asked.  
  
"Yeah." you whispered back, teeth chattering as you stick you hands between your legs trying to find some warmth.  
  
"Judging from the moons position, we've only been asleep for an hour maybe, clothes must still be soaked."  
  
"Damn." you said, teeth chattering audibly.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Freezing actually." you said dryly.  
  
"Come over then, our body heat can keep each other warm." he suggested.  
  
"Thank you." you said as you laid down next to him.  
  
He hmm'd an answer, and suddenly cold hands were around your waist pulling you against Bears chest. You shivered as he ran his hands up and down your stomach. Unintentionally making you hot down there ..... or was it intentionally. Instantly you felt warmer, you wiggled into bear more trying to soak in all the warmth he was providing, when suddenly a hand gripped your thigh hard. startled by this you stopped.  
  
"Stop." Bear said, he was breathing heavily. As you felt a something hard pointing at your back, your face flushed red.  
  
You aren't not saint but you are a virgin for a matter of fact, you know what it is and what it wants.  
  
"Sorry." you say softly, a bit breathless.  
  
"S'lright." he says moving his hand from you thigh to just right below your breast. Your breath hitches for second and he stops. feeling a bit brave and to be honest sleepy you ask him before you brain can tell you not to.  
  
"I have a solution that can help us with both our problems." you say staring out into the vast nothingness that is the cave. for a second its quiet and you start to think you really shouldn't have said that, but then there's a hand slowly traveling stomach reaching and stopping at your navel, and it stays there mindlessly drawing random patterns around it.  
  
"And what might that solution entail?" he asks his voice no longer trailing with sleep but its darker now, husky.  
  
"I think you know." you respond feeling bold. He lowly chuckles into your ear. His hand passes your navel and stops at the lining of your panties.  
  
"Tell me what you want." he whispers, you're still shivering but not with cold but anticipation. Suddenly your legs close, you feel a slick wetness between your legs, and a new re-ignited heat in your core.  
   
"T-Touch me." You ask more timidly. "please." and thats all he needs before diving into your panties, you feel his rough cold hands on your clit and immediately starts to rub his thumb against it. While his fingers find their way to your cunt (dkdkks cunt why skks), you gasp as he sticks a finger inside your heat. unconsciously your hips buck up into his hand as he slips another finger in, making it go farther leaving you to make a whimper again, he starts to thrust his fingers in and out. There's something building and its making you squirm, but as soon as it feels like its going to hit, he removes his fingers and thumb. You whine at the loss but suddenly theres something hot and hard laying again you're back. You don't need to turn around to know its above average. He lines himself against your pulsing pussy (I- ajksdkj ). You come to and grabs his hands that are on your waist about to thrust in.  
  
"I-I'm a virgin." You reveal shakily. he doesn't say anything but kisses you on your temple, whispering into your ear about how gorgeous you are, and how he'll take care of you. as he was doing this he was inching himself into you, you didn't even notice until he hit a wall, you gasp as you realize what it is, you're scared now and he senses it.  
  
"I won't lie sweetheart, this will hurt but not for long. Are you ready?" you don't answer for a couple seconds, you nod and tell him its okay. He pulls out almost all the way and slams back in breaking your hymen and burying himself inside you. You gasped in pain, hot burning pain. He doesn't move at all, waiting for your okay, that you're out of pain. after a minute or two you start to move against him, giving him the green light to go ahead.  
  
He starts off slow and softly, but after a few shallow thrust he, goes in farther and faster, his pelvic slamming into your ass, the sound echoing around the cave concealing any other noises, a twig breaks at the caves opening but to in to the pleasurable feeling both of you guys don't hear it.  
  
He hand flies to you nub and starts to rub furious, his hips start to stutter but he slows down as he wants to come with you.  
  
You start to moan like a porn star, and you're not ashamed... well not in that moment.  
  
That feeling is back, building in your core, he start to move again him, looking for more, when suddenly Bear hits your g-spot twice before he cums, his cum squirting against g-spot sending you to overload on pleasure. you start to tremble and cry out.  
  
**WHEN SUDDENLY YOU HEAR**  
  
                                                                                                     RAWR  
  
  _A BLACK BEAR!_    
  
Bear slips out of you his limp dick hitting his thigh with a plop. The bear charges at you guys.......  
  
  
  
                                                                           
  
                                                                                 **BEAR GRYLLS AND LOCAL MAULED TO DEATH BY BEAR, DURING SEX**  
  
  
  
  
  
Like and subscribe if you guys want to see more content from my channel ;) 

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like an two hours writing this in the library of college I fucking hate myself skdkds enjoy kith kith <3
> 
> and bitch grammer mistakes should be the least of ur worries if ur reading this


End file.
